


Intertwined duality

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And romantic tension, Dark Side Rey, Drabbles are a blessing for inconstant authors like me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protect Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo is love, Snoke Being a Dick, The Force Ships It, Unresolved Sexual tension too, mostly unresolved, reylo freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: Serie de Drabbles dedicadas al Reylo. Cada uno con una prompt específica.La gran mayoría suceden en un punto intermedio -o después de- The Last Jedi.Hay mucho enfoque al 'Force bond' y cualquier sugerencia de prompts es bienvenida.Por ahora el rating no es Mature, pero podría cambiarse a dicha clasificación en algún futuro.





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if. Kylo y Rey descubren que el 'force bond' no fue creado por Snoke.

El calor a través del cuero es impresionante, incluso reconfortante. Se presta a olvidar el pasado, quebrarlo y _matarlo_ de momento. No obstante, si tuviera que pensar con detenimiento, Rey descubre que poco importa el material entre sus dedos temblorosos.

_Ben..._

Cuando levanta la vista, le es inevitable no resaltar cada detalle facial, adornado por el conflicto, el anhelo, y la aceptación que dibujan la vívida expresión de Ben Solo al escuchar su nombre desde la vibrante conexión entre ambos. Se encuentran a escasos centímetros del espacio personal convencional, frente a frente. Con sus manos unidas; demasiado presas del enganche mutuo, demasiado necesitadas de no romper la intimidad.

La energía fluye de una manera tan _correcta_ , tan _pacífica_. Como si la fuerza anhelara semejante unión desde mucho antes de que ellos pudieran conocerse. "Luz y Oscuridad. Un balance".

Rey necesita tragar saliva para serenarse a medias y no romper a llorar.

"Luz".

Al darse cuenta de la situación, no sobra decir que se siente aterrada. Muy en el fondo, espera que Kylo perciba su miedo y la entienda. Porque ya no se trata solamente del alcance de su poder, o de su posición actual en la guerra. Ahora-

_Dilo._

El tono no es autoritario, aunque si es implorante.

"Oscuridad".

Sus pupilas dilatadas contrastan con las de ella, a un nivel de paralelismo enigmático e indescriptible. Está hambriento de hechos audibles. Sus labios, están bastante cerca.

_Dilo, Rey._

Inconscientemente, se aproximan más. Todavía sin soltarse.

—Snoke… Él no creo _esto_ —Murmura con la garganta áspera.

— ¿Esto? —Contesta Kylo, quién responde en un tono alterado.

La temerosa respuesta pende de sus lenguas. Ella lo percibe sin dificultades.

—Dilo, Ben —alienta primero, sin romper el contacto visual o la cercanía.

Pero Él no contesta. En su lugar, termina por desvanecer cualquier distancia física posible.

_Sé lo que tengo que hacer contigo._

* * *

"Balance".

* * *

El calor a través del cuero es impresionante. No obstante, Rey comprueba que poco importa el material cuando el cuerpo entero de su supuesto enemigo, los envuelve a ambos en un potente abrazo que hace temblar su vínculo de pies a cabeza, mientras sus labios se funden durante una fracción de segundo. Apenas noticiable; _real_ a secas.

La sensación empieza como un cosquilleo, para terminar como una avalancha, dispuesta a destruir cualquier amenaza potencial que busque separarlos. En consecuencia, sus emociones tocan el límite. Sobre todo, las relacionadas con el bullicio interno de su corazón, ligado al aterrador, apasionado e inquebrantable enlace de fuerza viva que los une sin importar las circunstancias. Demasiado pronto, sus manos dejan de ser lo único que tirita. Rey jamás se ha sentido tan vulnerable, y Kylo jamás se ha sentido tan comprendido.

Sin necesidad de visiones, o de errores y aciertos, permanecen refugiados en el tacto del otro hasta recordar los caminos que han tomado por separado. Sin embargo, toman nota del furioso estremecimiento, el cual asalta sus cuerpos cuando se separan por completo.

—Esto… si es algo más —Concluye Ben, antes de diluirse fuera del alcance de Rey, mirándola de principio a fin.

Ella desea creerle. En especial por el vacío de sus brazos o la ausencia de fervor en sus labios. La conexión termina ahí.

Para el resto de la semana, procura no hablar de Kylo Ren en lo absoluto frente a La Resistencia o Leia. Ya que las decisiones, sean malas o buenas, no pueden ser perdonadas con facilidad. _Y m_ _e pregunto si yo seré capaz de perdonarte de nuevo, Ben._


	2. Imperatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ¿Qué visión tuvo Kylo cuándo tocó la mano de Rey?

A veces, todavía luce como la carroñera de Jakku que sostuvo en brazos la primera vez. Defensiva, feroz, salvaje. _Hermosa._

En otras ocasiones, luce tan celestial en los vestidos de seda negra -cuya tela hace justicia a su complexión esbelta-, que es difícil de creer que la realeza no le viene como un anillo al dedo; similar al que porta en el anular derecho con la humildad más descriptible. Una singular piedra preciosa encima del aro dorado es suficiente. O eso dice ella. Porque si le deja actuar a voluntad, ya la habría cubierto en joyas dignas de su impetuosa sencillez.

Esto no significa que a él no le gusta su mirada penetrante cuando no recibe las respuestas que quiere, ni tampoco aborrece la necesidad de tenerlo cerca siempre que están a solas. Descubre demasiado pronto que el apego excesivo de la muchacha, es un bello contraste oscuro ante la luz. Similar al de él. Al unirse debajo de las sábanas la primera vez, sus caricias no son gentiles, pero si son cálidas, atentas e inolvidables, como los rayos solares que abrazan cada rincón lóbrego de un corazón inalcanzable. _Es perfecto._

Y cuando lo llama por ese nombre del pasado, no puede evitar admirarla por decírselo sin medir las consecuencias, porque ella ya _lo_ sabe. Él jamás le hará daño otra vez, así sea Kylo Ren o Ben Solo. El resto de las noches, sucede exactamente lo mismo. La soledad se desvanece de ambos y dan la bienvenida a la paz. Sin los bandos de la Primera Orden y la Resistencia luchando por objetivos distintos en la galaxia, no hay necesidad de crear planes de ataque enemigos, ni de encontrar una democracia estable a través de armas masivas. Ellos dos ya han logrado eso sin tanta _barbaridad_. El vínculo que comparten por medio de la fuerza lo confirma con su energía latente.

—Líder Supremo Ren. Ya es hora —Escucha una voz del otro lado de su puerta. Aquí se hace presente el anuncio que tanto clama escuchar todas las mañanas —. Lady Rey ya lo está esperando en el salón principal.

Kylo Ren sonríe ante el futuro sin mover los músculos de sus mejillas. Al abrir los ojos, dentro de su nave, encima de una cama vacía. Esperando con impaciencia… se deja inundar por la nítida visión de una promesa. Un suceso aproximándose.

_Ella vendrá a mí. Ella_ _**tiene** _ _que venir a mí. Es su destino._ _**Nuestro** _ _destino._

 


	3. Sólo esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Post-The Last Jedi. Rey extraña hablar con Kylo/Ben.

Después de dejar el planeta Crait, transcurren pocos días antes de sentir su presencia. Del otro lado de la galaxia, llamándola a través de la fuerza con esas suplicas implorantes e inolvidables. Al principio se sienten lejanas, apenas palpables.

_Rey._

Por suerte, no consiguen atravesar las barreras que tanto le cuestan imponer día y noche. Es impresionante la naturalidad con la que logra la tarea. No es ni la mitad de complicado, a diferencia de su primera presentación formal, donde ella tenía una clara desventaja.

En todo caso, justo ahora, solamente sirven para recordarle su compleja e inconveniente conexión con _Ben So-No, Kylo Ren._

_Por favor…_

Negarle el acceso requiere todo su coraje. Solo así deja de insistirle durante un tiempo.

_Rey, por favor…_

En consecuencia, las sensaciones que recorren su ser se tornan ligeros roces, hasta terminar en _nada_ por, al menos, una semana. No obstante, realmente es difícil mantenerse al margen conforme pasa el tiempo. Porque, cuando Kylo logra derrumbar su fortaleza de vez en cuando, no duda en acariciar su mente de _ese_ modo desconcertante que casi la hace visualizar su mirada azabache, ansiosa de un futuro _atemorizante_ que ella no puede cumplir. No hay rastro de rencor, por ello es aún más extraño. Jamás creería que él se mostraría comprensivo con su decisión. Sin culparla por haber preferido a la Resistencia, a sus amigos. Un rayo de esperanza ilumina su pecho entonces. _¿Todavía puedes volver, Ben?_

_Sólo escúchame._

Sea como sea, logra desvanecer todo indicio de duda por si acaso, lo expulsa sin decir una palabra, pues lo último que necesita es hablarle. Ya que, por mucho que el vínculo suspire cuando ella acepta que no todo está perdido, la serenidad característica de ser una jedi se complejiza.

El hecho de que todos en la base, la aclamen como la responsable de un futuro prometedor que acabará con la Orden, no ayuda de mucho. Eleva la presión, la confusión, la soledad.

—Están confiando demasiado en mí. ¿No lo creen? —Pregunta una noche. Finn y Poe la acompañan frente a la fogata del campamento rebelde mientras cenan.

Ellos se ríen al unísono. Poe incluso se inclina para darle una palmada en el hombro con intención de animarla, pero el efecto que ocasiona es lo contrario. Finn remata esto con una contestación sin mala intención.

— ¿Cómo no podríamos confiar en ti Rey? Eres fuerte, valiente. Sabemos que puedes hacerlo. Nosotros te ayudaremos a lograrlo. ¿De acuerdo?

_¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?_

—De acuerdo. Gracias chicos —Acepta con una sonrisa, esperando no ser descubierta de su poca convicción.

_Fuerte, valiente… ¿Realmente eso es suficiente?_

.

—En un principio, sí —Repica Kylo en sus oídos, un ligero aire de triunfo resuena en su declaración.

La piel de Rey se eriza, considerando tal vez que permitir la conexión no ha sido una buena idea. Pero no lo demuestra cuando, por fin, fija su mirada en la contraria.

—No te pregunté —ataja con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar? —Interroga con la actitud socarrona que la chica ya conoce.

—Eres tú quién quería ser escuchado —Responde a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, _Rey_? ¿Necesitas ser escuchada de nuevo?

—Yo no-.

Antes de que pueda completar su oración, Kylo levanta la mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No me importa —Comenta enseguida, dejando atrás el rastro de ironía. Cambiando su voz por una más seria e íntima.

Con ello, sus facciones se suavizan al igual que sus ojos. Así, la invitación yace clara ante Rey. Inesperada, tentadora. Tan tentadora como la mano que Ben Solo ya ofreció dos veces antes.

En conclusión, no es más que una tregua innecesaria.

_Esto está mal._

Una que termina consintiendo de todas formas.

_Esta noche, sólo esta noche._

Rey se odia por su debilidad. Y también lo odia a él. Sobre todo a él.


	4. Don't be afraid, I felt it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort/Fluff. What If. Rey deja de ver a Ben Solo como un monstruo y él no mete la pata de nuevo. Aka #YouhavecompassionforHIM y #SaveBenSolo.

La adrenalina recorre su cuerpo, la sangre en sus venas bombea con fuerza, y sus orbes no se apartan de los contrarios, tan negros e intensos como el resto de su entorno cubierto de fuego en ciertas esquinas. El olor a sangre es débil, pero no el del combustible o maquinas estropeadas. Enfrente de ella, el cadáver de Snoke yace en el suelo. Carne cortada en dos segmentos con el sable de luz que sostiene Ben.

Los pretorianos fallecidos, vestidos con sus trajes de un intenso carmesí, terminan por enaltecer lo que ambos han conseguido _juntos._ El escenario es rojo victorioso. No hay menos, sí hay más. Mucho más en Ben, quién no deja de observarla con perspicacia, antes y después de deshacerse del peso muerto para guardar el sable en su cinturón. Rey se estremece.

— ¿Ben? —Lo llama, evidentemente confundida, sin saber cómo debe reaccionar.

Pero no hay respuesta, solo pasos decididos a terminar la distancia entre ambos hasta ser capaces de sentir la acelerada respiración del otro. Una cercanía distinta a la compartida en el elevador; una invasión del espacio personal.

Con esa realización, la vergüenza se exhibe en cada una de sus mejillas. Semejante acto repentino aturde a cualquiera. Aunque, en su caso, también la hace parpadear deprisa mientras su corazón sufre un ligero vuelco. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Ben? —Vuelve a intentar.

Por otro lado, el impulso de retroceder es inconsciente. No obstante, la mano que rodea su cintura a tiempo, se lo impide.

Ella abre la boca para protestar sin lograrlo, pues el aire tembloroso chocando contra su frente, junto con la repentina humedad, capturan su curiosidad por segunda vez. ¿Preocupación, quizá? Despacio, alza el rostro para descubrir la situación por sí misma. Gracias a eso, se percata del desolado rostro de Ben Solo, no el de Kylo Ren.

Se atreve a pensar que tampoco lo tuvo de su parte durante la pelea. Mucho menos cuando su mirada ha permanecido del mismo modo con el que empezaron a tener sus extrañas conexiones. No hay desprecio (hacia ella), no hay odio. No hay oscuridad, ni luz del todo (como ella) y-

_Rey, tengo miedo._

La conexión que creían falsa, late de repente con anticipación. Se abre paso por su mente y enlaza a su contraparte casi al instante. De manera inevitable, la fuerza sensibiliza sus sentidos, así detecta emociones que no son suyas, por mucho que comprenda algunas. Siente el miedo inherente, el deseo de terminar la guerra, la Primera Orden, la Resistencia, los Jedi, los Sith. Lo percibe con claridad, resplandece en su interior, busca a profundidad conforme el olor a escombros se intensifica. No duda en aprovecharlo.

_¿Tienes miedo de qué, Ben?_

El vínculo responde por ellos -por él- al exponer una emoción específica. Una que Rey recibe con la guardia baja: El dolor del arrepentimiento. Crudo, no superfluo. Con cada mala decisión presentada en veloces visiones. Rey reconoce lo que puede en el transcurso.

_No, Rey._

El arrepentimiento de sus pecados, marcados por una debilidad oscura, limitados por una indecente compasión.

_Basta._

El error de dejarse seducir al lado oscuro por Snoke, forzarla a dar información por medio de la fuerza, el _terror_ de lastimarla al estamparla contra el árbol en StarKiller, asesinar a su padre con el mismo sable que utilizó ella en defensa propia...

—Rey, basta.

Su voz suena intranquila. Ahora es él quién quiere apartarse. Sin embargo, ella toma su rostro entre sus manos sin pensarlo. Sus orbes marrones se humedecen al pasar su mano izquierda por la significativa cicatriz. La conexión se ha disuelto, pero las emociones no.

—Ben… No tengas miedo, yo también lo sentí —Exclama antes de pegar sus frentes completamente, luchando por no romper a llorar.

La compasión mutua se consolida a partir de ese momento.

_Oh Ben, sentí demasiado._


	5. Gris (u)tópico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ¿Alguna chance de que Rey se vaya con Kylo al lado oscuro? / Dark Reylo, pero no en el modo "tradicional".

Durante mucho tiempo, los usuarios grises de la fuerza –comúnmente jedi—, son considerados como la representación de la mediocridad, del conformismo. Los Jedi insisten en que tarde o temprano se volverán portadores del lado oscuro. Los Sith, por otro lado, lo ven como una señal de debilidad, una terrible falla en la naturaleza del usuario. Los puntos medios no existen, porque el gris no es un color cálido, pero tampoco es frío. No es del todo luz, ni del todo oscuridad. No es femenino, pero tampoco masculino. El gris no es espiritual y tampoco material. Es un color sin _carácter_.

Kylo Ren no puede evitar el deseo de querer reírse de un pensamiento tan retrógrado. Está deseoso de hacerlo, pero su mente y cuerpo se rehúsan a cooperar. _No es el momento_ , reflexiona. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su visión se encuentra obstruida por la agradable finura de cabellos castaños contra sus pestañas, y el calor en la habitación no supera el de su cuerpo, o el de sus labios ocupados, la carcajada brota entre dientes. Un retumbo de satisfacción, alentado por los triunfos que él ha conseguido, al lado de su enigmática emperatriz, quién no parece molesta del repentino gesto que los obliga a separarse de su apasionado beso. La genuina sonrisa, tan hipnotizante como la primera vez que entrelazaron sus manos para _unirse_ , en todo sentido de la palabra, muestra que lo entiende.

Su conexión les permite un nuevo nivel de íntima comunicación. Un balance perfecto en el que Rey puede apaciguar los instintos de crueldad en Kylo para beneficio de los dos, mientras que él puede alentarla, de vez en cuando, a ser más cruda con las personas que conocen su compasión y desean sacarle provecho. No obstante, sabe que ella se ha vuelto más astuta sin la necesidad de arrojar toda su bondad por la borda de la nave. Algo que no les fue sencillo conseguir al principio. Tantas peleas, tantas diferencias, tantas heridas provocadas por los bandos que habían decidido defender al principio. Todas, cada una de ellas, lograron ser superadas, y eso les permitió conseguir la madurez de su vínculo. Aunque, sí es sincero consigo mismo, todavía hay veces en las que no se cree lo lejos que han llegado. Todo empieza en ese instante, cuando Rey toma su mano y lo acepta sin tener seguridad alguna. Su boca entreabierta por si decide expresar algo, su propia mirada dudosa. Nada se siente sólido, a excepción de los pequeños dedos palpitantes contra el cuero del guante-…

_Oye, ¿podrías dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarte más en mí?,_ interrumpe Rey su flujo de ideas, con esa voz que ya sabe identificar como demandante cortés. Otro exquisito aspecto de su personalidad que Kylo no se cansa de adorar.

—Lo siento—. Murmura en alto. Su respiración continúa agitada por la actividad física y ahora, mental.

—Está bien —. Acepta ella con gentileza, reacomodándose el cabello detrás de la espalda.

Su delicada figura vuelve a presionar la de él, en un intento de recuperar el entusiasmo y ritmo que tenían, justo antes de los desvaríos propios de un emperador ocupado. Kylo no puede sentirse más afortunado por tan comprensiva compañera, pero tratándose de Rey, no hay otra manera de sentir la calidez máxima de luz gris que emana tranquilidad y paz. Así que, decide ceder a sus demandas, justo allí, en su lecho nupcial, donde la dualidad se vuelve genuinamente amorosa de nuevo.

Una prueba de la superioridad en su imperio, en el cual ya no hay inclinación por el blanco, o por el negro. Un imperio que abraza el poder de un gris sensato y justo.


	6. Helianthum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff. Kylo relaciona algo significativo de su infancia con Rey.

Hay muchas cosas que desea olvidar de su infancia: La convivencia con su madre. El distanciamiento de su padre. La vida forzada de Jedi que su tío tanto quiso inculcarle. Unas, porque duelen demasiado, y otras, porque todavía lo orillan a la tentadora luz. Y es ahí donde la ironía juega con sus deseos para añadirle, un peso extra, al conflicto interno que no para de arrinconarlo.

No obstante, no es el caso de los viajes más significativos de toda su vida. Sobre todo el último, pues representa una de las memorias más plácidas. Incluso a veces, aún se encarga de convertir sus pesadillas en cascadas de agua ligera y cristalina. Tan densas como agradables, tan contrastantes frente a las tranquilas montañas verdes y frondosas. Una remembranza casi exacta de lo que era Naboo para él.

En la primera visita, a la tierna edad de cinco años, el cabello ondulado bloqueaba su vista cuando le preguntó a su madre porque visitaban ese lugar tan colorido. La respuesta que obtuvo, sigue siendo invaluable.

—Este lugar, Ben, es de dónde proviene tu abuela.

En la cuarta visita, cuando ya era lo suficiente mayor para explorar por su cuenta, decidió recorrer cuesta arriba, la superficie de las colinas. Dejándose llevar por su curiosidad e instinto, obtuvo el gran primer encuentro con esas flores altas, elegantes y admirables, cuyas hojas, iban y venían con el pasar del aire. Sus extensos pétalos rosas se volvían amarillos por pequeños instantes con ayuda del reflejo de sol. Ben, maravillado ante la belleza natural, se animó a tocar el tallo de esos agraciados especímenes, y como resultado, logró sentir, gracias a su sensibilidad con la fuerza, una paz interna repentina que emergía desde la indudable vida de una flor así. Otra sensación que identificó fue la calma. La cual formó parte de él a partir de ese día.

En las últimas tres visitas no volvió a encontrar esas flores, de las cuales desconocía el nombre, ya que florecen cada ochenta y ocho años. Por supuesto, no dudó en preguntarle a su madre. Y ella le volvió a obsequiar datos interesantes como el hecho de que su abuela fue, en un periodo corto, la reina de Naboo que portó, en al menos una ocasión, un vestido que asemejaba la grandeza de esas flores.

Entonces transcurrió un tiempo, añorando en silencio, la paz que emitían. Una que parecía conectarlo con todo, volviéndose un todo inolvidable que brindaba plenitud. Después llegó Snoke y esa conexión se diluyó en algo apenas sensorial. Hasta el día en que la conoció a ella _–la carroñera_ , como solía decirle _-_ en Takodana, y sin ser inmediato, la sensación revivió. No fue exacto a lo que experimentó con esas flores, sino algo más fuerte ya que, por mucho que la calma percibida en sí era muy parecida, el calor del cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos, parecía indicar diferencias más… _personales_.

Ahora, a esa flor particular de su niñez, le gusta llamarla _Rey_.


	7. Vértigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sensual Dark Rey x Dark Kylo Ren (sin escala de grises).

Siente como está a punto de caer encima de la arena caliente, pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura lo impide. Su mano derecha continúa aferrada al mango del sable de luz, mientras la otra se apoya en el pecho de su salvador. Las capas de ambos se mueven al ritmo del frondoso viento que aún conserva el olor a muerte reciente y venganza. Por medio de su vínculo, percibe lo orgulloso que Kylo se siente de ella, pues los entrenamientos a su lado no han sido en vano.

A cuatro o cinco metros, se encuentra el cuerpo de Unkar Plutt con esa expresión aterrorizada que alienta la oscuridad en Rey y le hace sentirse fuerte e invencible. El poder quema y adquiere forma en sus actos, cosecha lo inevitable, oprime la luminiscencia y deja correr sus más lóbregos deseos, tales como cerrar los ojos para disfrutar por completo del hambre saciada. En su delirio, la cabeza le da vueltas, y sus manos temblorosas se sujetan con fuerza al único sostén de vida. El sable de luz yace en el suelo, olvidado.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Escucha la voz de Kylo a la altura de su oído. El tono es demasiado incitador para resistir.

Despacio, Rey vuelve a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con pupilas dilatadas.

—Ben… —Murmura a propósito, llamándolo con ese nombre que tanto odia pero si ella lo dice, es ligeramente distinto.

—No digas ese nombre —Objeta, sin ocultar su disgusto.

Ella suelta una risita, complacida con esa reacción. Luego, al sentirse tan animada, se aventura a acortar la poca distancia de sus cuerpos, colocando sus labios encima de los contrarios sin presionar realmente.

—Ben, Ben, Ben… —Atormenta un poco más.

Es todo lo que necesita para capturar un feroz beso de Kylo Ren. Un gruñido primitivo se escapa de esa boca, antes de continuar devastando la más pequeña. Las manos enguantadas, se enredan en su pelo suelto y lleno de granos de arena, con la finalidad de profundizar su violento contacto íntimo. La necesidad de respirar, la obligan a utilizar la fuerza para separarlos a medias. El vértigo la vuelve a tomar en su espiral adictivo.

— _Dilo_ —Le pide como si fuera una orden.

Rey sonríe, maliciosa. Y antes de otorgar el deseo de Kylo, observa de reojo el cadáver de su antiguo abusador, aceptando lo que ese hecho implica para ella. La deliciosa impresión que deja, no es otra cosa que no sea excitación.

— _Kylo_ —Contesta al fin, regresando la mirada al hombre que tanto detestaba y ahora anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Es su turno de hacérselo saber a través de la fuerza, y él es quién vuelve a tomarla en brazos para brindarle otro arrebato de pasión que se encargaría de dar, con la mayor paciencia posible, en la comodidad de su nave. No sin antes mencionar que Rey, necesita un sable de luz nuevo.


	8. Llorar no es de débiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angustia/Hurt&Comfort, Kylo (Ben) y Rey se enteran de la muerte de Leia a manos de la Primera Orden.
> 
> Advertencia: Insinuación de abuso infantil y Major character death. En general, esta viñeta es, a mi modo de ver, lo más triste que he escrito de estos dos. Si les va todo esto, adelante.

De los dos, ella es la fuerte. No necesita analizarlo (como todo lo demás en su vida). Basta con sucumbir a la oportuna tranquilidad, provista a través de la fuerza. Porque de los dos, ella es la única que está llorando visiblemente. Las primeras lágrimas son discretas, pero no tardan mucho en abrir paso a las más espesas. Y estas últimas no solo mojan sus pestañas, sino también las mejillas enrojecidas, por culpa de los sollozos a medio contener. Alejados de toda la tripulación, la cual sabe de sobra, que ellos necesitan su privacidad. Lejos de los restos de la nave.

En algún punto, Ben siente el flaqueo ajeno, cuando Rey ya no puede soportarlo, cuando sabe que debería de hacer algo por ella (por él, por _ambos_ ). De ese modo, sus brazos encuentran la esbelta cintura de la inconsolable muchacha para estrecharla contra su pecho. No hay intercambio de palabras innecesarias. Su conexión les hace saber el dolor, bilateral, con esmero prudencial.

Por un lado, está ella. Irreprimible, audible. Su dolor se puede palpar en cualquier lugar que él escudriñe con cuidado -siempre con cuidado o de lo contrario, se odiaría _de nuevo_ al hacerlo-. Por el otro, está él. Silencioso, contenido. Si ella quisiera, podría forzarlo a mostrarle sus sentimientos, enterrados en lugares especiales de su mente. Todo sin gran esfuerzo. Ya que, _tal vez_ se lo permitiría. Sí, tal vez…

_Kylo Ren, veo la debilidad en ti. Ese pequeño rastro de luz que no has conseguido exterminar, ni siquiera con todo el entrenamiento que te he dado. El lado oscuro te permite volverte fuerte, solamente con la única condición de la entrega total. Algo que, si he de ser sincero, no puedo presumir de ti. ¿Es qué necesito recordártelo a todas las horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que hacerlo, me pregunto?_

¿Cuántas veces fue obligado por Snoke para no llorar? ¿Cuántas veces soportó las noches sin dormir, los días sin beber agua, las tardes sin comer? Cada pesadilla, cada alucinación, cada añoranza, de esas veces en las que se encontraba en el regazo de su madre, quién se quedaba dormida con los cuentos infantiles en alguna de sus manos. Era un niño. Tan simple como eso.

No obstante, aprendió con el tiempo, y se volvió el líder de los Caballeros de Ren al concentrarse en ser "el mejor". _No liberes tus emociones, Kylo Ren. Consérvalas y úsalas a tu beneficio. El odio, el amor, el resentimiento. Déjalas que te guíen en la búsqueda del poder._

Fue de esa manera que acabo convirtiéndose en aquel _ser_ , aquel que no tenía tiempo para experimentar banalidades sentimentales -cuando en realidad sentía todo-. Pretender ser un monstruo fue natural, al comienzo. Negar que no le gustaba -o disgustaba- las expresiones de las personas que lo veían con miedo, respeto u odio...

_No cedas a la debilidad, busca el poder._

Su respiración se entrecorta entonces. Es el primer indicio de advertencia. Le informa que el daño es excesivo. Una sensación similar a la que percibió cuando mató a su padre. Apenas logrando, apenas aguantando esa "molestia" al ver como se desvanecía en el vacío rojizo. Sus noches se entintaron de ese recuerdo por un largo tiempo. Conseguía despertar sin gritar. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, su mente recurría a una frase, una idea que él mismo decía en esos tormentos. "Sí, soy un monstruo. Lo soy". _No tuve otra opción. ¿Verdad?_

No puede resistirlo. Ya no. Si el vacío de perder a su padre tiene un color rojo, el de su madre es un vacío total y negro. Cómo él, durante todos esos años. Su pago por renunciar a la luz. Un huérfano que jamás fue digno de tener padres. Oh, si tan sólo se hubiera unido a la Resistencia, si tan sólo hubiera aceptado irse con Rey desde mucho antes…

De repente son sus rodillas las que se flexionan hasta tocar el suelo. Ahora ella lo sujeta. Su mano derecha rodea sus hombros, y la otra, se posa encima de su cabello ondulado. Todavía no hay palabras. De nuevo, no son necesarias. Su camisa gris se siente húmeda y no puede hacer más que otorgarle un justo desahogo.

—Ella te amó, Ben. Hasta el último minuto. Que se haya ido fue por decisión propia. No tuviste la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes? —Susurra con la voz trémula y determinada. —Lo mismo ocurrió con tu padre. Él acudió a ti. No lo obligaste. Y él te amó de igual forma. Snoke te obligó a vivir una vida que no querías. Pero eso no importa. Has cambiado para bien… —Es ahí cuando toma su mentón entre sus manos, acortando la distancia, permitiendo empapar sus párpados con lágrimas que ya no son suyas. Obsequiándole al afligido muchacho, palabras que llevaría consigo desde ese momento. El rojo y el negro desaparecen ante la luz. _Su_ luz. —. Llorar no es de débiles, Ben Solo.

No sin antes tener el abrazo más prolongado de toda su vida. La conexión no se va antes de separarse. Rey está convencida de que, sea donde sea el lugar al que ha ido Leia, les está sonriendo.


	9. January stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff. A la emperatriz Rey le fascina la mirada del emperador Ben (Kylo). No es realmente Dark Reylo, pero si son los líderes de un nuevo imperio.

Su fascinación pasa desapercibida una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. La quinta, bueno…

—Rey, ¿qué sucede? —Le pregunta de la nada. Sus cejas enarcadas no hacen más que reflejar la sorpresa, como si nunca antes se hubiera dado cuenta.

La chica desvía la mirada, justo antes de que pueda formular una respuesta coherente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Prefiere contraatacar al final, fingiendo desinterés.

Ben se mantiene en silencio. Rey teme que se moleste. No obstante, el enojo no llega nunca a manifestarse.

—De acuerdo. Iré a revisar unas cosas, después volveré para dormir. Descansa —Se limita a contestar, antes de dejar la habitación con la aturdida muchacha.

Una vez que el silencio se adueña del ambiente, suelta un suspiro de alivio. Y muy tarde, se descubre lo caliente que tiene el rostro. Algo que, seguramente, su joven esposo notó desde que la vio, tan ensimismada en la apariencia de sus ojos. Sus orbes azabaches, adornadas de estrellas…

_Ahí vas de nuevo, Rey._

La verdad no entiende cuál es su problema. Ni tampoco comprende cuando inicia su pequeña "obsesión". Le gusta pensar que la manifiesta a partir de esa noche, en Enero, la primera del año, cuando su nave imperial pasa, justo en el período crucial de una lluvia de estrellas resplandecientes. Un evento fascinante y natural que Ben -Kylo Ren para los demás-, considera especial para que los dos la admiren, desde la cubierta principal, a solas.

"¿Te gusta la idea?"

Una vez que están ahí, en tan cálida compañía, sus memorias de la infancia -las agradables, las que no incluyen a Unkar Plutt o al hambre y sed constante - le hacen pensar en los días que se recostaba en la arena, mirando hacia el cielo misterioso que tanto le llamaba la atención. _¿Allá se fueron, mamá, papá? ¿Cuándo vuelvan por mí, podré ir yo también?_ Ideas inocentes, por supuesto. Nunca mentiras, mera curiosidad de niña que le dejaron ver, en alguna estación imprevista, tal espectáculo espacial. Una serie de estelas raras que le fascinaron a sus pupilas jóvenes, a pesar de confundirlas con meteoritos amenazadores en un breve instante. Nunca olvida la sensación de felicidad al verlas tan radiantes, tan libres y tan pequeñas, pero fuertes al recorrer distancias largas, en tan poco tiempo, sin tomar descansos. Un reflejo inconsciente de ella misma, de lo que deseaba ser, y de lo que ya era en gran parte también.

Con Ben a su lado, la perspectiva cambia totalmente. No solo por la indudable cercanía que tiene con el fenómeno, sino por… otra cosa… Algo que no apreció antes. Por muy extraño que le resultara.

"¿No crees que son enigmáticas?", cuestiona entonces.

Su mirada busca la de ella y se mantiene fija cuando lo consigue. Rey no lo percibe, pero su pulso se acelera, conforme la realización, sacude las entrañas de su estómago. No contesta, no de inmediato. Ben la deja ser, sin regresar los ojos al cristal que los separa de los llamativos astros. Los cuales, a propósito, tampoco logran recuperar la curiosidad de la muchacha. Sus párpados, de hecho, se niegan a hacer su trabajo, y sus pupilas ya están dilatadas a un nivel discreto.

"Sí, lo creo", murmura ausente, mientras disminuye la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El beso que sigue tras esa confesión sincera, es inevitable. Sin embargo, aun cuando el espacio se ha esclarecido, Rey jura que todavía puede ver las estrellas reflejadas en los orbes oscuros de Ben. Inmortalizadas como si fueran promesas que exclaman un futuro prometedor. Y, al mismo tiempo, a manera de representación personal, como un eco de la luz viviente en su esposo, una luz que vive en armonía con su oscuridad.

Puede que ella no haya visto muchas cosas así en su corta vida, no obstante, haber sido testigo de ese evento en particular, le dan el pretexto suficiente para intentar verlo, incontables veces en las noches y maravillarse.

A la fecha, no lo ha conseguido.

_Aunque, a este paso, Ben se va a terminar dando cuenta._

Muy en el fondo, espera que lo haga. Quizás con eso, pueda ver las estrellas y el alma del emperador fundirse como si fueran uno, más pronto de lo que cree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento son todos, no obstante, se seguirán publicando más ya que no hay un límite, y como mencioné antes, si alguien desea un drabble con una prompt en específico, puede pedirlo sin problema.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Suspiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Major Character Death.
> 
> Prompt: Kylo y Rey se enfrentan. Ambos pierden.

Es simple. Cuando ella muere, él también muere. Para una tragedia de semejante naturaleza, no hay otro final posible.

A manera de consuelo, el peso de sus hombros se desvanece. La verdad se cuela en su consciencia, es clara y concisa: No está solo.

Kylo Ren vuelve a ser Ben, exclusivamente para mirarla a los ojos. La luz se extingue de a poco, y él no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que han sufrido, en todo lo que han vivido juntos. Condenados a ser contrapartes, unidos por los corazones rotos de sus respectivos cristales… ¿O, tal vez, se trata de una absolución?

Rey es preciosa aún al borde de la defunción. Su cabello enmarañado reluce contra la escasa luz roja del bosque, sus mejillas empapadas de sudor y lágrimas son memorables, sinceras y perceptibles. Ben las aprecia por completo. Son la última prueba que necesita para comprender que no precisa nada más. Concluye que morir no se siente mal.

Su boca exhala aire con la poca energía que le queda, sus labios susurran algo que no es audible. Ben no tiene más tiempo que ella, sabe que debe decirle, decirle… ¿decirle qué? No consigue aclararse, la cabeza no deja de darle vueltas.

Rey intenta moverse. No obstante, logra sostenerla al rodear su cintura con ambos brazos. Ella insiste.

—No, Rey…

Suelta una queja cuando, por fin, son manos ajenas las que rodean su cuello y cierto rostro se oculta en su clavícula.

—Es extraño —ataja con voz temblorosa, algo dubitativa. Después de todo, la sensación del dolor entremezclado con  _ellos estando demasiado cerca_  es nueva.

El nivel de intimidad es inconmensurable. Ni siquiera en el elevador lograron sentirse así de volátiles, como si su alrededor se desvaneciera despacio y ellos dos ascendieran a un cielo que no es azul, ni estrellado, sino gris diluido. Sorprendente como parezca, ninguno siente miedo.

Rey suspira cuando Ben decide juntar sus frentes. La sangre de sus bocas se desprende, se disipa en negro y blanco. Negro para Ben, blanco para Rey. Están muriendo, están  **muriendo** , y él necesita decirle que-

Para esas alturas debe de sentirse molesto, sin embargo, no es el caso. Ya no importa que, por culpa de la batalla a la que tuvieron que someterse, y por el bien de dos bandos que ya no valen la pena, hayan tenido que terminar de este modo. No cuando la muchacha es más que luz suficiente para los dos y el resentimiento acoge a la empatía como una vieja amiga, o mejor dicho, como a una amante cariñosa _._ Un instante se vuelve negro, pero jamás se separan. Perecen al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora  _flotan_ , ahora ambos saben que no están vivos, pero la muerte no les duele en lo absoluto.

Es allí cuando Rey le despoja el último suspiro sin necesidad de labios concretos y palabras materializadas. La fuerza los absorbe, los despoja de sus cuerpos con confianza, los atrae sin esfuerzo a su misticismo impalpable. Solo entonces, descubren que son uno mismo. La dualidad en su máxima expresión.

_Es perfecto._

Por fin quedan libres.

**_Somos_ ** _perfectos._

Por fin sienten paz.


	11. Falling, in reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roles invertidos. Rey está en la oscuridad, Ben está en la luz. Se ubica en The Last Jedi, en el momento de la pelea en el trono.

A los ojos de la galaxia, ella es un monstruo.

_Como debe ser._

A los ojos del corpulento, pero indefenso aprendiz de Jedi, ella es una chica rota que necesita ayuda.

_Patético._

En un principio, se burla, se burla demasiado. No tiene la compasión para rechazarlo, ¿y por qué habría de tenerla? Ben Solo es el menos indicado para decirle qué hacer con su vida. Es un niño malcriado, sin duda. Un ego inflado que no le sorprende en lo absoluto. Cargar con el título y mantener el legado viviente del último gran Lord Sith da rienda suelta a semejante muestra de individuo.

_(Él es tan patético.)_

Entonces sucede lo de Snoke, el intento de asesinato y la pelea compartida. Son ellos dos contra la guardia de su negligente y muerto ex maestro. Ben Solo la ayuda, la salva de una tortura que promete ser larga, dolorosa. No puede creerlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le pregunta incluso, con ese innecesario tono preocupado mientras que, su mirada, promete cosas que no deberían. Sentimientos innecesarios. Lo detesta (mentira) y la hace sentir nauseabunda ( **mentira** ).

—Vete de aquí —contesta, cortante, repentinamente cansada de  _lo que sea_  que está sintiendo.

—No puedo hacer eso, Rey —Solo ataja de vuelta.

Sus dientes rechinan en su boca conforme se limpia el sudor y la sangre de la cara, considera por un pequeño instante si debe matarlo, y sin perderse la manera en que su corazón se le estruja por dentro ante la simple idea.

_Maldición_.

Camina, da media vuelta, luego lo mira de reojo y nota que, en efecto, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su posición actual.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Solo? —Musita sin contener un enojo que no va dirigido al padawan.

El susodicho considera su respuesta, ladea la cabeza y suspira al poco rato, abatido de contestar algo que Rey espera por completo.

—Déjame ayudarte —hace una pausa para tragar saliva y extender la mano al aire. Espera que ella acepte una proposición definitiva e implorante—,  _por favor_.

Rey no sabe que odia más. No puede decidir entre el hecho de tener que rechazarlo por enésima vez, o reparar en la aterradora manera en que le da la espalda con el sable rojo en su mano y mariposas en el estómago.

Los labios se le mueven sin pensar, ya tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse después:

—Ya te lo dije,  **no**  te necesito.

_(Pero de los dos, la más patética soy yo.)_


	12. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Kylo Ren está enojado con Rey tras lo sucedido con Snoke y Crait/ Breve aparición de Los Caballeros de Ren.

«Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo». Virgilio,  _Eneida_ , VII, 312.*

* * *

Sus manos trepidan de furia desbordada, la lluvia quema sus párpados pesados. El vapor del sable de luz se desvanece en el aire húmedo y denso junto con sus emociones positivas -las últimas-. La sangre ajena en el rostro y cabello le repugna, pero no le impiden reclamar un poco más. Más.  **Más**. Lo que sea, lo que necesite a cambio de rellenar aquel hueco impío de compasión.

«Ben Solo está muerto, sucumbió a la desesperación. Ahora nada más quedo yo: Kylo Ren.  _Él más fuerte_. Él que debe reinar la galaxia y demostrarle a todos que el Renacimiento del Nuevo Imperio -La Nueva Orden- está por llegar. Nada, ni nadie, va a impedirlo».

La oscuridad puede ser muchas cosas, sobre todo enigmática. No es para cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella: su emperatriz idealizada, su conforte ante la soledad, la que creía como única persona capaz de comprenderlo -mentira, ella es una mentira, una  _agraciada_  mentira, siempre lo fue-.  _Ya no importa_ , está convencido.

La motivación y el rechazo son más cercanas de lo que puede pensarse. La primera vez que lo descubre, sucede cuando el Tío Luke intenta matarlo en el templo Jedi -y su mundo se nubla en un sinsentido arremolinado de desconcierto que conlleva al odio: _¿Tío, cómo pudiste…?_ -. La segunda, cuando Rey le da la espalda, justo después de jurar con tanta convicción que lo salvaría.

_Dime una cosa Rey, ¿por qué haces promesas que no puedes cumplir?_

En primera instancia, él no ansía ser salvado, y si lo deseó en el pasado, se trataba de un momento de debilidad, sin duda. Ya no existe el titubeo porque - _al fin_ \- ya tiene lo que buscaba exasperadamente. No hay cadena que lo asfixie, no hay otro líder supremo dispuesto a contenerlo. Ese poder frenético y natural que aflora días después de lo sucedido en Crait, al ejercer su voluntad en otros planetas que se resisten a su liderazgo, termina de cimentar lo que en un principio debió ser - **y ahora es** \- en todo su lóbrego esplendor.

El cuerpo cae en el barro con un estruendo ahogado. La armadura negra brilla ante la luz lunar mientras la lluvia continúa purificando lo innecesario en su vida. Detrás de él, los Caballeros de Ren lo observan en miedo, en pasmo, en admiración. De ellos queda tan sólo la mitad. El resto yace a sus pies, entre el diluvio y la suciedad humillantes. El maestro no tiene piedad. Si alguien más abre la boca, muere al instante. El cambio en su forma de adiestrarlos es indudable.

Al pronunciarse su voz es convincente, temeraria.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene otra reclamación qué hacer en mi forma de entrenar?

El silencio colectivo es una respuesta más que satisfactoria.  _Al fin_  las piezas comienzan a encajar y su posición de Líder Supremo es tomada en serio. Se avecina un nuevo principio -un presente ilustre, lejos del pasado que remite cabello ocre, labios finos y miradas piadosas de una mujer que no es más que palabras vacías-. Se avecina un amanecer distinto, un amanecer tan rojo como su resentimiento.

«Ben Solo está muerto, Rey de Jakku lo ha asesinado».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Traducción al español: Si no puedo doblegar el cielo, entonces moveré el infierno.


	13. El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inspirado en el teaser de SW: Episodio IX. Kylo Ren le pide ayuda a Rey tras varios años de separación.
> 
> N/A: Este quedó un poco grande y ya no es drabble, ya es una viñeta D: Perdón. (?)
> 
> ¡Dos más y acabamos! Gracias por leer.

El tiempo prueba que las cosas nunca salen como ella quiere o espera. Toda su existencia se ha constituido de una verdad dolorosa tras otra, un misterio que devela uno más grande y no da alguna explicación clara. Ha aprendido a vivir con ello, más no significa que lo acepte.

¿Cuándo va a llegar el día en que la vida se volverá justa?

(No lo sabe, pero de algo si está segura.)

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Kylo Ren? —Inquiere con suspicacia.

Su mano no se aparta del sable acomodado en la cintura. A juzgar por la manera en que los ojos del hombre brillan, siente que lo ha disgustado.

—No lo sé, Rey. ¿Tú crees que sería sensato venir desarmado si en realidad quisiera tender una trampa para ti  _y tus amigos_? —Responde con un énfasis de molestia.

Ella lo sabe, el emperador considera sus amistades como una razón válida para odiarla. Y poco le importa; en especial cuando la cautela le fuerza a mantenerse en calma, lejos del punto de visión que la amenaza. Incluso si los rumores del supuesto Lord Sith son ciertos, es demasiado. Una situación inesperada. De tantas posibilidades, tener a Kylo Ren en el mismo espacio- ¡en su habitación!

Se supone que las cosas ya cambiaron, ahora es una mujer diferente cuyos ideales se han esclarecido. No hay más ingenuidad, no hay esperanza por lo que ya está perdido.

— _Rey._

Sin embargo, el pulso acelerado, la garganta seca, la determinación de no ejercer contacto visual por segunda ocasión - _todo_ , absolutamente todo su físico- parece indicarle que no lo tiene tan controlado como debe. Su nombre enunciado lo empeora. No hay acusación que reprochar, ni tampoco odio que justificar.

Suspira e intenta mantenerse serena mientras levanta el rostro y-  _Oh, fuerza_. No está lista para ver a Kylo Ren hincado en el suelo, con una mano extendida que implora un  _por favor_  amargo y familiar.

"No de nuevo", teme en mutismo, a la espera del movimiento final que la obligará a desempuñar su sable.

Pero no llega, y su sable de luz no se activa.

(El destino es inevitable. Kylo Ren también lo es.)

* * *

 

.

Ben Solo la observa desde una posición en la que un autoproclamado líder supremo jamás debe de estar, sin dar señales de batalla, sin sentir el orgullo herido. Con ella es diferente desde siempre. Hux se burlaría, pero ella no. Ahí está su por qué, la ausencia del miedo a mostrarse desnudo no existe si se trata de Rey. Desde la vulnerabilidad, se limita a mirarla como si quisiera grabarla en su memoria, como si quisiera venerarla sin coronas y ropas vistosas. A veces piensa que es lo mejor, y a veces cree que, sin importar sus orígenes, a Rey le sentaría la realeza demasiado bien, aunque signifique ser alguien que no quiere.

De tantas cosas que pretende reprocharle, actuar como ella misma no es una de ellas. Rey jamás ha sido alguien que no desea ser. ¿Tal vez por eso es incapaz de dejarla ir? Por ser ese espíritu libre, lleno de luz interminable e irresistible que lo atrae de vuelta a un lugar que ninguno de los dos puede definir, ni decidir.

Nota como sus labios tiemblan, descubre el vello erizado de sus brazos bien formados por los músculos discretos.  _Sigue siendo hermosa_. Y casi de inmediato, se pierde en aquellos ojos embelesados para encontrar lo que necesita saber,  _algo_ muy aparte de la tregua que ofrece.  _Sigo importándole._

Ninguno vuelve a cruzar palabras y Rey no acepta su mano, en su lugar, se acerca de a poco hasta inclinarse ligeramente para apoyar sus propias manos en cada uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarse.

Una vez que ella asiente despacio, Kylo Ren traga saliva conforme su mente apunta a una conclusión peligrosa.

Darth Sidious sabrá sus debilidades, las de ambos. ¿Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

_Oh, fuerza._

A juzgar por la manera en que su cuerpo se contrae -cuando Rey decide rodearlo con sus brazos-, sabe que la respuesta es definitiva. Han sido cinco largos años. Años sin considerar un reencuentro así. Años en los que, con o sin vínculo, nada entre ellos ha desaparecido por completo.


End file.
